ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trencher Infantry Officer
Trencher Infantry Officers are officers of the Trencher Corps. Pound for pound there’s no soldier in the Cygnaran Army as tough and battleready as a trencher. Even so, only time and experience uncover the few who can dig in under heavy fire and keep their edge for weeks of unrelenting tension when food, water, and ammunition run low. The lives of many of these soldiers end in wet ditches cloaked in smoke. Those who survive may be promoted through the ranks; many a capable soldier has proudly ended his career with a sergeant’s stripe. Lifers demonstrating considerable leadership ability might earn an officer’s commission. In times of peace, this requires attendance at the Strategic Academy for a crash course in logistics, strategy, doctrines of war, and the vital training to command warjacks. More often, a newly promoted officer receives training in the bloody school of no man’s land.Warmachine Prime MK3 Even becoming an officer among the Trenchers is handled differently than other branches, as they are promoted exclusively from within. Every Trencher officer is required to have served in an active unit before their superiors select them and send them to one of the branches of the Strategic Academy for additional education and training. These Academy courses are slightly more focused and abbreviated than those endured by other officers, in the interest of getting these officers back into the field, but this generally means these men and women are often older and considerably more seasoned than same ranked officers in other branches. Along with those hand-picked to become officers, the Trencher companies are proud to boast the highest rate of field promotion; exceptional sergeants are occasionally recognized and given a lieutenant’s commission in battle. All of the Trenchers finest captains, majors and colonels have risen through the ranks by dint of merit and battlefield valor rather than paid commissions or being granted privilege by dint of noble birth. Chosen for their natural talent and coolness under fire, the highly trained Snipers demonstrate exceptional skill and marksmanship. They are powerful assets in the field who can whittle away at an enemy before their squad closes to lay down concentrated fire or make a bayonet charge. The Trenchers are determined to keep their best and most talented soldiers, although they are sometimes recruited into other services such as the Cygnaran Reconnaissance Corps. Since the earliest inception, trenchers have recognized sharp shooters among their ranks, encouraging these men to receive additional training to become more proficient at firing accurately at a distance. Certain individuals are selected for this during initial training, but others are recognized in the field once their aptitudes have been proven against the enemy. Sharpshooters are awarded badges of merit and receive expensive scopes to affix to their rifles, allowing greater accuracy at a distance. These men enjoy taunting Long Gunners in particular, acknowledging their rivals win on speed and number of bullets expended, but claiming they make every bullet count.No Quarter #7 References Category:Cygnar Category:Unit Category:Warmachine